Glitches
The list below is all found glitches in all version of Battle Cats. Feel free to add one if your discovered glitch is not written here. Energy Glitch, a.k.a. -2 +2 Trick Many people believe this glitch to be "fixed", but it's not. It allows you to refill your energy at any time infinitely. # Go to your device settings # Set the time back 2 days. # Open Battle Cats, and wait for the background music to come on.* # Go back to device settings. # Set the time back to the real time. # Go back to Battle Cats.* If this is done correctly, you should have refilled you max energy. *Some users may have to force close Battle Cats every time they set the time differently. Varies for each user. Waitng For Events? Pfft. (The Glitch) This glitch pretty much does that. Set your time to the date you want. If it's within a 48-hour period, you will get the reward and see events of that day. The game believes it is the actual time. Note: It can only go about 10 minutes behind. If you go to far behind, server communications will be disrupted. It can't go infinitely ahead, only about 48 hours ahead. Server communications will be disrupted if you go too far ahead, and you will be unable to claim the rewards of skipped days. Another note: If you return to the normal time after going forward, you will enter recovery mode. To fix this, use the +2/-2 glitch. (It gets you out of Recovery Mode instantly. Very few players know this.) Cat Dupe Glitch This glitch can let the players place one unit multiple times in one Equip Slot, this glitch requires good timing to perform:https://www.reddit.com/r/battlecats/comments/3ct5af/how_do_you_do_the_dupe_glitch/ #Empty out the slots in the page beside the one you are trying to dupe. #Start on the empty page. Choose the cat you want to dupe and just be on it (Don't put it anywhere yet). #Now from the empty page go to the page you want the dupe cats to be on. Then quickly select the cat and drag it on to the "dupe" page. You have to do this really fast. Almost instantly after you go to the dupe page. The glitch was fixed in version 3.0. HGT Error This error will occur if the players perform the Energy Glitch, or changing date/time. The game will be in Recovery Mode and the players can't access to Special Events, Cat Capsules and Login Bonus can't be received.You just have to go to the day and hit auto time then move it up a day then you can access special events. Icon Glitch Sometimes in the Upgrade Screen, God Cat's icon will be replaced with Basic Cat's. Hitbox Glitch When an enemy is in a knocked back state, fast Cat Units can run through it. This glitch can be done in Last Gang stage, notably on the near-invincible Nyandam, or by the Assassin Bear of Challenge Mode. Also on other stages etc Missing Graphics Some of the graphic in the Cat Base Menu (doors in the background, texts,...), in battle (castle, Cat Icons,...) can't be seen, and they are displayed as white squares. Usually occurs when tampering with the game's files. Missing Music Some of the background music and sound effects will not play or they will loop back early. Half-Dead Screen Exclusively occurring for iOS 9 users; this glitch causes only half of the screen to operate. This renders some buttons and main gameplay elements useless; most notably the "Skip" button at the intro, the "Attack" button, the ability to fire the Cat Cannon, and the last cat on each of the rows. Although some buttons may appear blocked, such as the Rare Cat Capsule or Save Data Transfer they can be accessed by dragging your finger from the side of the screen that is operating onto the dead part of the screen; the button will be "pressed" and allows you to access its contents. PONOS has officially stated that The Battle Cats is not officially supported with iOS 9, and will optimize the app with the version in an update. It has now been fixed. Ironically, the Android users who didn't have to suffer this bug also got the sorry present : Loads of Cat Food. Reference